Red Child: The shinobi who unravels the world
by Uzuchiha Narusuke
Summary: What if Naruto has the Kagune? What if the Nine-tails is more cooperative? Watch as the future of the orange-clad ninja unfolds. Note: The only contents of of Tokyo Ghoul that I am using in this fic will be Kagune, maybe quinques, and maybe some inspirations. And no, Naruto is not a ghoul, he just has the kagune (like some kind of kekkei genkai). ON HIATUS.
1. Fateful night

_**To readers, this is not a complete crossover. The only materials from Tokyo Ghoul that I use are Kagune and maybe Quinques, and some inspirations of scenes and charater development from Tokyo Ghoul but nothing more; no Tokyo Ghoul character will be featured. The plot will be based mostly on Naruto and will only take place in the Narutoverse.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was still struggling with piles of paperwork even though it was midnight. As he was about to light his pipe and pull out his student's, Jiraiya, "fine literature", he saw a mop of blond hair sneeking into his office. "Naruto, what are you doing at this hour?"inquired the old man. " _Orioke no Jutsu!_ " Blood spilled out of the Hokage's nostrils as the blissful unconciousness overtook him. The blond searched over for the scroll that Mizuki-sensei told him to take. After a while, he managed to have the desired scroll strapped to his back, "This part is kinda easy, dattebayo!" he thought to himself.

Few hours later

"The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen. Bring it and Uzumaki Naruto back, _both unharmed_!" the Sandaime stressed the last part.

There were chants and whispers among the chuunin and jounin as they were dispatched.

"The Kyuubi brat has gone too far."

"WE MUST KILL HIM NOW, BEFORE HE HAS THE CHANCE TO SPREAD TERROR UPPON US AGAIN"

"It's ridiculus that the thing was even allowed to join the Academy only to turn against us"

In the forest

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" thought Iruka as he leaped through branches. Although he was a chuunin, tracking Konoha's number one prankster can prove difficult. How the orange-clad blond loudmouth was that difficult to track, only Rikudou Sennin knew. "There you are." The instructor shouted as he saw the battered Uzumaki behind the bushes.

"So you found me huh? I've just been able to learn only one jutsu. But I still can pass, right?", the blond said innocently. Iruka frowned, "What are you saying Narut…" he was cut off by Naruto, "Stop pretending, Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei told me that if I were to steal this scroll and learn at least a jutsu you will pass me, dattebayo!" "I've never sai..", Iruka was cut off again, this time by the voice he identified as Mizuki's, "Looks like you have found out, Iruka. It doesn't matter now anyways. Naruto! You have done a good job. Now hand me the scroll!"

"Don't, Naruto! He'll kill you!"

"Don't lie to yourself, Iruka. I know how much you hate the boy considering HE was the one responsible for the death of your parents. Afterall, he is the…"

"Mizuki! Its forbidden!", Iruka screamed.

"…Kyuubi no Bakekitsune!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes! You are the Kyuubi – the monster that killed numerous villagers and our beloved Yondaime years ago! Now hand me the scroll and I'll grant you a quick death as a reward."

The blond didn't move. The shock was too much for his little mind to handle. "Looks like I have to get it myself then." The white-haired chuunin mumbled. Mizuki to a giant shuriken and hurled it towards Naruto. The boy stood still, waiting for the pain. Maybe this could be his last pain after all those years of being beaten by angry mobs and gangs. Naruto closed his eyes in acceptance, "Now that I know that I'm a monster. ..At least my death will bring happiness to others … maybe that a Hokage's job.." But the pain never came. He opened his eyes. Iruka was over him, shielding him from the shuriken. He felt tears dropping onto his face, "I know it hurts, Naruto. Being ignored and hated hurts. After my parents died, I felt so lonely I became the class idiot just to gain every bit of attention I could get. Forgive me Naruto, for ignoring you!"

As Iruka finished his words, he saw Naruto Running with the Scroll. "Come back, Naruto!"

Five minutes later

"Naruto, return the scroll and I promise you won't be in any trouble!" Iruka said. The blond, however, turned back and punched the man hard in the face. The _Henge_ was dispelled. "How did you know I'm not Iruka?" "Because I'm Iruka." In a puff of smoke, the supposed-to-be-Naruto reverts back to the scarred academy instructor. Unknown to the two chuunin, Naruto was behind a nearby tree. "Iruka, if the demon fox got the scroll, he will take revenge upon us all!" Mizuki yelled. "Yes, the demon fox would do that."

"I knew it. Iruka-sensei was no different from others." Naruto thought. "However, Naruto is not the demon fox. He's a student whom I acknowledge. He is Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure!" Tears streamed down the boy's whiskered face. "Well Iruka, it seems like I have to kill you too." Suddenly, the orange-clad boy jumped in front of Iruka, "Lay a finger on him and I will KILL you!"

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ "

The forest was filled with Narutos. "These clones are real, not just mere illusions like the _Bunshin no Jutsu_." Iruka thought. That being said, Mizuki was not a chuunin for nothing. He quickly got rid of a group of shadow clones with a fire lept onto a branch above to avoid the ambush of shadow clones from behind whilst bursting another group of those with a handful of kunai. Naruto directed his clones to aproach from all directions but failed to touch Mizuki as he unleashed a _Futon:Daitoppa._ The white haired instructor has decided it was best to use large-scale offensive jutsus to reduce the number of shadow clones until he could pinpoint the original _ **.**_

After clearing most of the shadow clones, Mizuki managed to pin down the original. As the blond struggled to escape, four red tentacles erupted from his lower back. The "tentacles" were blood-red with a scale-like but also jelly like texture; they all seemed to glow a bit. The tentacles, though, were strong enough to pierce Mizuki's flak jacket and through his gut. Mizuki drew his last breath as he stared into Naruto's face, whose blue eyes now turned to red with black sclera and red veins running outwards like those of a byakugan. _Monster_ was all Mizuki whisperd before he died. The blond sobbed uncontrollably as Iruka embraced and comfort him; the red tentacles were still swinging behind him.

 _ **End chapter one! This is my first fanfic so feel to review and criticize: all are apreciatted! In this chapter, I just kinda relayed the content of the manga with my twist at the end of the chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **THANK YOU.**_

 _ **P/S: I noticed that this chapter is very short so I will try to make others longer.**_


	2. Kagune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"You don't have to explain anything, Iruka. I have known what was going one. The scroll will be returned to its rightful place and Naruto will be cleared of any trouble." The Sandaime spoke as he saw the instructor and the said boy come into his office. "I think I can't hide the fact of Naruto being a jinchuuriki anymore. His parentage, however, can wait until he becomes chuunin." The Hokage cleared his throat as he remebered another scene from his watch through the crystal ball: crimson tentacles piecing throught traitor's body; he was sure he had never seen it before, even from Kushina and Minato; if Naruto could somehow control those tenctacles, he would be a hell of a shinobi. But he would find out later, when he has done dealing with the matter of a bijuu inside Naruto's belly.

"Naruto, I know you are in a state of shock right now, but you have to listen to me. You are NOT the Kyuubi like Mizuki told you. The Yondaime chose to SEAL it into you, Naruto. You are like a scroll holding a kunai, not the kunai inside it. Thanks to you, the village was save. I am sincerely sorry that I hid it from you. I thought I could give you a normal childhood but it seems like was wrong."

Suddenly, Naruto bursted out, "THEN WHAT ABOUT THOSE TENTACLES THAT KILLED MIZUKI –SENSEI. I SAW WITH MY VEY OWN EYES HIS TERROR. I HEARD WITH MY VERY OWN EARS THE WORDS HE WHISPERED BEFORE HE DIED. _MONSTER…_."

The blond was unable to speak anymore as he broke down into tears for what seemed like the tenth time. Iruka rubbed his back to comfort him has Hiruzen spoke again "Listen, Naruto. That may have killed Mizuki, but he was a traitor; what you did was the right thing to protect your friends and village. I have yet to know what it was, but think of it like a gift – a gift to help you protect those that you hold dear and aid you on the path to becoming a Hokage."

Hearing those words, Naruto seemed to have calmed down. He have not thought about it that way before. Maybe those uh… stuffs… and the Kyuubi was something meant to assist him with his dreams. He just needed to do what shinobi do: endure. Then, something clicked inside his mind: could jiji, as he called Hiruzen, have hidden anything more from him, some things about his parents…"

The blond asked innocently, " Ne, jiji, what about my parents. Don't you hide it from me too?" The Hokage sighed, "I apologize, Naruto; I can't tell you now. But I promise I will tell you when it's time." The boy looked the Hokage into the eyes, "Promise?" "Promise."

Hiruzen continued to speak, "Now, we need to analyze the skill that you, Naruto, showed before. And Iruka, you can stay as long as no word of this leaves the room."

Hiruzen lit his pipe. "Naruto, can you create the tentacles you used back in the forest for me please?" "But I am not sure how to…. I just did it." "Don't worry, just try to focus and will it to appear. Maybe recalling what you felt during that time may help".

Naruto did as told. After three minutes or so, two glowing blood-red tentacle sprouted out of his lower back, further destroying his favorite orange jumpsuit. The two examined it closely. The blond found out the tentacles seemed to move according to his will. He pieced through several metal plates that the Hokage showed him and cut a bunch of Kunai into halves. He later used one tentacle to cut a little piece of another (luckily, it didn't hurt), being asked to do by the Hokage. Ten minutes later, as he lost his concentration, the tenctacle softened and retracted to his back. Hizuzen quickly sealed away the cut off pice into a scroll, "I will have brought it to the lab and get examined. I think we both agree that this information should be classified. I will have Iruka also informed about this. It is better for you in this situation. _And it will keep Danzo away from you."_ He added as an afterthought.

Hiruzen summoned a trusted ANBU, "Deliver the said scroll to the lab and have its contents analyed ASAP. Every data related to it is now S-class secret; when the research is done, destroy all traces! Naruto and Iruka, please just stay a bit longer and see if we could get it done here". As the blond and his teacher waited for the results, Iruka suddenly seemed to remember something, " Oh Naruto, I forgot something important. Just close your eyes." Naruto did as told and close his eyes.

After a while, "Hurry up, Iruka-sensei!" "There! You can open your eyes now. " The boy opened his cerulean orbs and noticed his green goggles on Iruka's hand. Something seemed missing. That was when his looked at his sensei's forehead only to see no Hitai-ate there. Realization came to him as he traced his hand to his own forehead. "You've passed, Naruto!" Iruka smiled. The blond cried happily as he tackled the chuunin to the ground.

An hour later, the ANBU came back with the results and was dismissed after he had handed the Sandaime the results, which he showed Naruto and Iruka:

 _The cells were blood red and resembled the fetus. These cells show remarkable ablity to convert between almost liquid-like state that could somewhat "flow" to an extremely hardened state. They also showed tremendous durability, being as much as a hundred times stronger than the finest , we were not able to dispose the sample and it would be sent back to you, Hokage-sama._

The old man sealed the sample back into a secured scroll with blood seals and turn to the instructor and his student (now Genin), "Seems like you have a very rare and useful gift as a Shinobi, Naruto. I will talk with your jounin instructor to help you work on it more. Hopefully, we will discover something new about it. And by the way, since no similar jutsu was seen before, you have the honor of naming it." Thinking for a while, Naruto said,"I think I'm naming it _Kagune_ (Red child". I think the name suits it and also sounds kinda cool, dattebayo!"

Naruto and Iruka were dismissed so that they could have some rest. Before they left, the Sandaime tapped Naruto's shoulder, "One more thing, know that your parents always loved you. They were also very also very talented shinobi who dedicated their hearts to the village. They would be proud seeing you now." A little silence before the blond broke it, "Thank you jiji! With my Kagune now, you will have to hand me the hat pretty soon-ttebayo! I will become the best Hokage, then I will be able to protect the village and those whom I hold dear. Then people will have to acknowledge me as part of the family of Konohagakure!" Hiruzen chuckled, "I will wait until that day, Naruto. I can see the will of fire burn brightly in you! Now you can go home and take some rest. I will delay the team placement due to this incident; you can have the whole next day for yourself." The Hokage could still hear the talk and laughters of Naruto and Iruka as they were walking out along the corridor; he sighed peacefully; every hadn't turn to a mess and add a few more piles to his paper work…yet; how Minato had been able to deal with the paperworks was beyond Hiruzen's comprehension.

* * *

As the blond got home, he got into bed without changing and snored immediately after; he'd had a hard day (or night) after all. Yet he will soon realize the unrest of the creature inside his belly starting. With the now named Kagune and a fuzzy tenant, his life would never be the same. But, hey, Naruto wasn't Konoha's Number One Unpridictable Ninja for nothing.

Naruto woke up in a sewer whose floor was filled with water. He pondered where he was as he walked along the corridor of the sewer. **"Over here, kid!"** He followed his growing curiosity to the source of the voice.

 **And…..cliff hanger! I know this chapter is still short and I will try to improve as the story goes on. Also, the first few chapters may be slow-paced so that I can build the story and Kagune better for later on. Thank you for reading!**

 **REVIEWS PLS!**


	3. Tenant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a sewer whose floor was filled with water. He pondered where he was as he walked along the corridor of the sewer. **"Over here, kid!"** He followed his growing curiosity to the source of the voice.

Walking pass the many pipes that run along the walls, the blond couldn't help having some sense of dread. Finally, he arrived in front of a gigantic golden gate; high above, there was a paper which said SEAL. Naruto looked behind the gate, where laid a pair of red eyes with slit pupils. **"Come closer….."** He stepped towards and immediately flinched back before a big…..crew that…VERY big claw could impale him. **"So, my container has finally come to me."** "Who are you, and why am I here?" The blond demanded. Just before he can utter another word, the creature emerged from the dark to show it self … and the nine tails swinging behind it. "Y-you are the nine tails. So it's true you are sealed inside me. You are the one who was resonsible for my suffering…." Naruto's voice was trembling "…you are the one who was responsible for the Yondaime's and also Iruka-sensei's parents' death…" But, not being the most unprdictable for nothing, the blond suddenly stared straight into the beast's crimson eyes, "But I can be wrong, can't I?" This greatly surprised the Kyuubi. He thought the boy would give in to his anger and ,therefore, unlease him; this scenario was totally unexpected. Naruto continued, "People shun me because they thought I was actually the Kyuubi, you, reborn. Their hatred blinded their eyes to the fact that I am just a container….. a misunderstanding that shouldn't have happened. " a hint of sadness was in the genin's voice. "Maybe you are just the same as me, blamed for something you didn't do or something that was out of your controll. Maybe you are not the demon like people portraited you. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?"

The boy's words touched the Kyuubi. Never since Hagoromo's, The Rikudou Sennin's (Sage of Six Paths') death had someone not regarded him as a monster. He was attack, controlled, and even sealed away for generations; just because of his immense power and chakra. " _I don't have long any more._ _Shukaku_ _,_ _Matatabi_ _,_ _Isobu_ _,_ _Son Gokū_ _,_ _Kokuō_ _,_ _Saiken_ _,_ _Chōmei_ _,_ _Gyūki_ _,_ _Kurama_ _. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…_ " The Kyuubi recalled. _" And a boy with blue eyes shall guide you to the right path."_ Those were the words of Rikudou Sennin, the man who had created the nine bijuu. Perhaphs this loudmouth brat was the one. Perhaphs this was the one who would carry out his old man's wish for peace and erase the hatred of and for him and his brethens. The almighty Kyuubi decided to trust the boy; afterall, hope was all he had left. He spoke, **"You're right, kid. On the night of your birth, I was controlled by a pair of red eyes: the sharingan. That man ripped me of my free will and had me rampage your village. When I was released from the genjutsu, I was restrained and then sealed,** _ **again**_ **."**

The blond's features softened, "I knew it!" he sighed, "So, you are just like me. I will prove to the world that we are no monster. I will erase that hatred of yours and maybe I will do something to the seal too, I promise, Kyuubi!". This had confirmed the hope of the Kyuubi. **"Call me Kurama, that is my real name."** "Kurama huh?" **"And by the way, don't rip that seal straight off, it will kill you. I think there's a key to loosen that seal. Also, my leaving your body will kill you. So if you can't find any better alternative, I don't mind staying here, just don't be an idiot and kill yourself."** Ofcourse freedom was what the bijuu – all bijuu – wanted; but this was all the fox' free will. He couldn't let be boy die; he was the chosen one, the one to fulfil his father's wish; he needed – wanted – to assist Naruto, the first human after Rikudou Sennin to ever treat him not as a monster.

This time, Naruto was the one who had been flattered. The fox, Kurama, cared for him, even more so than the bijuu's own freedom from the seal. "Thank you." He muttered. He then grinned a… foxy grin, "Since we've been together since my birth, I guess in some sense we are brothers, right, Kurama-nii-san?" The boy cringed as he knew it sounded kinda weird but he was desperate for a family. **"Weird, but in some sense, yes. Afterall you are the first human to earn my respect after Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, my creator and first family along with other eight bijuu."** Tears streamed down the whiskered cheeks. He now had a family that will be home with him…. More like inside him though. But he didn't care as long as he had a family.

It took who knew how long for the boy to calm down. He then changed the topic, "Ne ne, since you have been inside me, Kurama, do you know anything about my Kagune?" Kurama thought for a while, then answered **, "I THINK I may have the answer. If I'm correct, it has something to do with my chakra and the ability of your mother. She was able to create extremely durable chakra chains. Those chains were so powerful that they were able to surpress even me. When my chakra merged with yours, it mutated the ability to a cellular level, enabling you to have special cells that are strong yet more malleble and flexible. Those cells can be manipulated as a tool and a weapon. That's as much as I can theorize."**

Naruto's eyes widened, "You know my mom?" **"Yes, and your dad. I will tell you. It's a long story. But first, you have to wake up."**

The blond frowned, "B-but will I be able to contact you again?"

" **You knucklehead! This is your subconcious, you can enter whenever you want. Besides, since you came here, a telepathic link has been established; you will be able to contact me anytime, anywhere; just think to me something and I will reply. Plus, I can also have access to your senses now."** Naruto's worry was relieved as he faded out of his subconcious.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He checked the clock: I was 1 PM already. But he didn't need to rush – he had the whole day off. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, got a shower, and got dressed. He went to his cupboard and took a cup of ramen and the boiled some water. After the ramen was finished. He went back and sat on his bed. "Kurama, I can't wait longer to know about my parents." He muttered. **"Good. But brace your self; it can be a little shock."** Though that sounded somewhat like an understatement.

" **So Naruto, what do you know about the Yondaime?"**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phew! This one was difficult to write. By the way, I'm not a native English speaker, so the English in the story will not be the best. Anyways, if you have any ideas that could make the stories better, feel free to PM me or review. Thank you! And REVIEWS PLS.**_


End file.
